Paul's feelings
by StarburstC
Summary: Ever wondered what goes through Paul's mind? Join me in reading his mind. And maybe torturing him? How does Paul react when he sees the girl he loves with is older brother? Curious? Read this story! Ikarishipping one-shot . Slight heiseishipping. Please Review! :)


**_Paul's Feelings_**

 ** _This is a one-shot ikarishipping and slight heiseishipping_**

 _The words in (this font) is our opinion._

 _Words in (_ this font) _is Paul's thoughts/speech._

 _Words in_ **( this font)** _is Dawn's speech._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Pokémon.

Hey. This is Paul.

 _Paul? As in PAUL SHINJI?! That cold , emotionless , waste of a space , Jerk?_

YES. And mind you, I am not a waste of space nor am I cold hearted. I just act like a jerk. Anyways, "welcome" to my brain. Where you can read my thoughts and feelings.

 _OH MY GAWD! Really? We get to read your MIND?! Like SERIOUSLY?_

Yeah, and for you all readers information , whatever is written in here, stays HERE. I don't want anyone. And I mean ANYONE to go off telling anyone about this. ESPECIALLY that Ash Ketchum. Okay , now that I have cleared this let me show you my thoughts and feelings.( _Whispers ~_ Even though I don't want to)

So, one day, I was walking back home to Veilstone City after training when I saw that blue haired girl with my brother, Reggie walking alongside together. Smiling happily. As much as I hate to admit it, seeing them smiling together kind of hurts. I have no idea why, but I was somehow bothered by the fact that they were together.

 _GOSH. Paul. Hurt? Wow, I swear pigs are flying now. But don't you think you are worrying to much? I mean, they are just talking. No need to over think things. This would probably be the one and only time you see them together._

Well, I wish that was the case. Just a few days later, I saw them once again. Together. And you know what's worse? They were holding hands this time. Great isn't it? For once, I felt jealous. Jealous of my older brother Reggie. Once I saw them together, I quickly turned around and left. Am I not good enough to be with Troublesome?...Uh, I mean Dawn. I might look like a cold dude at first, but trust me when I say that I am a total softie inside. All the bad boy stuff, was just an act. A façade.

 _Awww, so you like Dawn. Ha. I knew it. Well, they may be just friends. Friends hold hands all the time. It is not uncommon for friends to hold hands. It could just be a mistake._

I sure hope so.

Oh, who am I kidding? Why am I so naïve? Why would she love someone like me. Impassive. Rude. Cold-blooded. Jerk.

 _What's wrong?_

 _Paul? What happened? I demand to know!_

Well if you must. So, it started like this. I was on my way to the forest to train my pokemon. When I walked past an ice cream shop. Suddenly craving for one, I entered the shop to get myself a cone. But guess what? I saw both Reggie and Dawn eating ice cream. Dawn's back was facing me and they were happily savouring their ice cream. It pained me to see them together. But not as much as what I saw next. I saw Dawn lean forward and kissed my brother. I was plain angry. I was furious. But after awhile, my anger turned to sadness. My heart broke. Shattering. It felt as if she had took my heart and kicked it across the floor. At this moment, Dawn turned around and faced me with a smile. A drop dead gorgeous smile. Though her expression changed when she saw my facial expression. I immeadiately dashed out of the shop to the secluded park. And here I am now. Sitting on a park bench crying. Hot tears flowing down my face freely. What do you have to say now, huh?

 _What?! She kissed Reggie? That's impossible... Wait a second, are you crying? OH GOD. Paul is crying. I don't belive it. The PAUL SHINJI is CRYING. And not just that. Crying over a girl..._

Yeah... Why are you so shocked though? I might be a jerk, but I am still a mere human. I have feelings too.

 **"Paul! Hey Paul why did you... Are you crying? Why are you crying?" Dawn asked, looking concerned.**

"Leave me alone. I don't need you here messing up my life. Go back to Reggie." I stated

 _Ha! You know you are lying to yourself Paul. You want her to stay. Don't you?_

Shut up! Stupid person in my brain...

 **"I am not leaving till you tell me what is wrong. And why would I go to Reggie when you clearly need help now?" Dawn questioned.**

"Isn't Reggie your boyfriend? I saw you kiss him earlier." I mumbled quietly.

 **"WHAT?! I am NOT Reggie's girlfriend and I did not kiss him. There were just some ice cream on his face and I just kindly wiped it off for him using a napkin." Dawn protested.**

 **"Plus, how can Reggie be my boyfriend...when I love you?" Dawn mumbled the words softly.**

Unknown to her, I heard it."What? You love me?" I asked in disbelief.

 **Dawn merely nodded.**

My heart was bursting with happiness. In all my years, I have never felt so happy. I could even feel my upper lip twitching to a smile. It has been a long time since I smiled.

 _Yay! See? Dawn loves you._

SHUT UP. Moronic Author...

"I love you too ,Troublesome." I whispered into her ear as I brought her lips to mine. Kissing her passionately. Her lips felt so soft and smooth,it even taste like the strawberry ice cream she just ate a little while ago, guess I didn't need to get an ice cream anymore, when I have the most satisfying dessert here, Dawn. I am definitely in heaven. I guess dreams do come true.

 _AWWWW. Paul is going soft_.

Go away you idiots. Get the hell out of my mind! Leave me alone. Mind tour over. I am trying to enjoy my moment here!

 _Okay,okay Chill Paul... Readers, let us go. We wouldn't want to play gooseberry here. Now do we? Remember to cherish Dawn, Paul. Hehe :)_

 _ **Author's note:** The words in (this font) is our opinions. Words in (_this font) _is Paul's thoughts/speech. Words in_ **( this font)** _is Dawn's speech. I understand if this story is abit confusing we are in Paul's mins and it's like he is talking to himself in the head._

 _Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors._

 _I am still working on Three legends._

 _Please review._

 _No flames ._

 _Thank you __

 ** _Stay happy readers :)_**


End file.
